<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Air by chillinincedarrapids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676165">Fresh Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillinincedarrapids/pseuds/chillinincedarrapids'>chillinincedarrapids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, M/M, Medieval AU, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slow Romance, i can't think of more tags, i listened to Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery while writing this, slow updates probably because i cant commit to anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillinincedarrapids/pseuds/chillinincedarrapids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good at summaries, but like this is a medieval au about Dream and George, woo. I don't have a exact time era they are in so yeah, sorry if some things are historically off. I'll replace some factors with more modern characteristics because I can. While the main characters are based off of real people/characters, their personalities won't exactly match because I kind of wrote this while thinking of other traits to make it more interesting. This is not going to be accurate, like at all so don't bother mentioning differences, thank you. </p><p>Also!! They are all the same age in this, I know irl they are different but in this I just made them all 20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!Disclaimer!!</p><p>I don't ship George and Dream legitimately and I have no issues with people who do, but this is all just a joke. Writing is fun to me but I suck at creating original characters so I just kind of am expressing it through DNF. If seeing them shipped together makes you uncomfortable, just either find something else to read or imagine it with your own characters. If I am asked to delete this by the CC's then I will delete it with no problem. Thanks for reading this if you did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm light beams through the glass as the sun begins to rise from the east, lighting up George's room and bed with a gentle glow. The young king moves under his smooth satin bed sheets in attempt to readjust away from the growing heat on the side of his face. He lets out an annoyed noise that sounded more like a whine, promptly sitting up and pushing his hand through his hair. He turns and pulls himself away from the comfort of his mattress.</p>
<p>"I would have had to wake up eventually I guess.." George muttered to himself, still groggy from initially waking up. He walked over to the window and pressed his palm to the warm glass panes. It was difficult to see out from the condensation blurring his vision but he managed to catch sight of the town below, the shopping center bustling with villagers. He watched them carefully, taking in every small detail he could. He watched as a group of kids weaved between others in what seemed to be tag. His gaze shifted to the rolling hills right outside of town, the large stalks of wheat swaying with the gentle breeze.</p>
<p>What he would do to just have a day to be a part of that group, of that town, to just get away from the life of royalty.</p>
<p>He finally pushed his hand off the glass and turned, grabbing his royal mantle out of his wardrobe. He stared at its velvety blue fabric, brushing his hand across it gently. He observed the faint design of geometric shapes and swirls that littered the entirety of the fabric. He looked back at the window then shook his head. George prepared to toss the cloak over his shoulders and fasten it when a loud knocking on his door startled him, getting a loud yelp to come out of his throat. </p>
<p>"Dear god...." He whispered with a shaky breathe. "Who is it?" He exclaimed louder, returning to putting on his clothing.</p>
<p>"Who do you think? Who else would dare wake you at such hours, your majesty?"</p>
<p>
  <i>Dream.</i>
</p>
<p>George couldn't help to smile at the sound of his friend's voice, he let out a relaxed sigh and walked up to the door. He turned the knob and pulled the heavy door open, Dream immediately breaking into a hidden grin behind his mask. Dream wore his signature mask upon his face, a cowl draped over his head so only you could see small tufts of dark blonde hair sticking out. While he should probably wear armor that protects him more, he insisted on this weird hunter look for some odd reason, which was a simple shirt with short cape that barely passed his elbows and pants that were tucked into these laced boots that went up to right below his knee. He looked threatening that is for sure, but it did little to nothing in actually protecting him. The only protection he had was a sharp, deadly-looking axe attached to his belt along with a thing of water.</p>
<p>"You don't have to call me that, I might be king but we are still friends. Also, take off that stupid mask, no one else will see you." George rolled his eyes, turning around and moved in front of his mirror to fix his hair and mantle. </p>
<p>Dream scoffed dramatically, shutting the door before moving to George's bed and carefully unlatching the strap attached to his porcelain white mask and setting it on the sheets. </p>
<p>"Friends or not, my first objective as your dashingly handsome knight in armor is to treat you like royalty." He spoke in a smug tone, walking beside where George stood.</p>
<p>"I'm sure there are many other knights who are better looking than you, don't get too bold." George murmured, focusing his attention on putting stray hairs where they belong. </p>
<p>"You're just jealous."</p>
<p>"I am not, the last person I would be jealous of is a person who goes by 'Dream' because they think it sounds cool." The King turned to stare the knight in the eyes, having to lift his own chin to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>He took a subtle, sharp inhale seeing Dream's eyes staring right back at him without a mask obstructing his view. Even after being friends since they were both small children, George got accustomed to seeing the classic, dead smile of his mask for most of the day. He only got to see his face in moments like this, where it was just the two of them together with no distractions. He had to admit, Dream definitely aged well since he was a kid. He looked older than him even though he was a year younger than George. While Dream got more defined features, all George got was some facial hair but a similar face structure as when he was 16 or so. </p>
<p>"At least the name Dream is cooler than the name George." Dream smiled softly, staring down at his friend. </p>
<p>"Whatever." George chuckled before taking a step backwards and fixing his posture. "Why are you in my room again?"</p>
<p>"Well you see my lord, before you told me to remove my mask, I was going to tell you that your breakfast was ready. It has been done for a while but no one had the balls to wake you up so I had to get involved."</p>
<p>"I don't understand why everyone is afraid of me, I mean look at me!" He held out his arms dramatically before dropping them back down to his sides. "My own personal knight is more threatening than me."</p>
<p>"Thank you? I think." Dream had a slight wheeze in his laugh as he watched George be dramatic. "I may be your knight, but you are still the king. You hold more power then basically all people here do."</p>
<p>There was a brief silence between them when Dream continued.</p>
<p>"Not to mention the last king and queen were absolutely brutal and horrifying." He said under his breath, just loud enough for George to hear and react.</p>
<p>"That 'king and queen' were my parents!" He elbowed Dream in the side between the ribs, surprising him with the harsh jab. "They may not have been great people but they are still the reason why I'm here today."</p>
<p>Dream rubbed his side, groaning at the new bruise that was bound to form. "And I'm thankful for them sending you into my life, except when you do that. That makes me wish I worked for someone else."</p>
<p>"I'm thankful for you as well." George had a small smile on his face as he stared at Dream who couldn't help but smile back fondly. The king walked away suddenly with a gentle click of his heels tapping the marble floor, echoing through the room towards his bed. He picked up Dream's mask, examining the growing cracks and the shiny polish that was being worn down. </p>
<p>"I need to get your mask repaired, or at least a completely new one." George looked up at Dream, noticing his body stiffen and face go deadpan, much different from the caring gazing seconds before. "Not like a new design, just a new mask. Same as the old one but not as worn down." George rushed to correct himself, stammering to find the right words. He knew how much this mask meant to him. He never quite understood the sentimental value that was etched into Dream's mind but he never questioned it. </p>
<p>"I know what you mean, I just-" </p>
<p>"Don't want to lose it. I understand Dream, you don't have to explain yourself. Now turn." George was now standing directly in front of Dream, still fiddling with his mask. Dream felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, sir?" His tone gave off obvious hints he was confused.</p>
<p>"Don't question me Clay. Turn around." George straightened his back, glaring into Dream's eyes. Even with the inability to see green, he just knew his friend had possibly the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. The shades of yellow that replaced green never changed that thought in his head.</p>
<p>"Of course, my lord." Dream reacted immediately with the use of his birth name, swiveling his feet to turn the opposite direction.</p>
<p>In a sudden motion, his mask was being placed onto his face. Dream silently readjusted it to rest comfortably on his face, George allowing him to do this and holding the latches in the back until he stopped fiddling with it. George then buckled the multiple buckles in the back as they were before Dream entered the room. He hummed a tune to himself as he placed the cloth cowl back onto his head. He took a step back to signal he was done, signaling Dream to turn around as well.</p>
<p>"Thank you, King George." </p>
<p>"Of course Dream, quite sad I have to go back to just staring at a creepy smiley face for the rest of the day though." George, a lot more gentle this time, poked Dream's side. Dream chuckled and walked for the door, opening it wide and letting George walk into the hallway first before tailing him.</p>
<p>The two walked in a comfortable silence for the dining hall, Dream watching the halls and often looking around for anything off while George stared forward and stuck to his regular path. After a few more quiet minutes passed while they walked, the only noise being the tapping of their shoes, they came to the stairs to the base level of the building. The tapping of their shoes faded as they stepped onto a soft, fluffy strip of carpet that rolled down the staircase. </p>
<p>"So, is there anything planned today or is it like every other day?" George finally spoke looking up to Dream who just sent a glance over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Well after breakfast, I was, you know uh, I was hoping you would like to come with me outside of the palace...?" He struggled to form the sentence he wanted but eventually got where he wanted to be.</p>
<p>"Really!??" George stopped in his tracks, whipping his head to look over at the taller knight. He grabbed Dream by the wrist and pulled him to a stop, looking at where his eyes would be behind the mask as if to look and see if it was just a cruel joke. Dream was caught off guard with the sudden yank and reaction from George, only finding himself able to look around the castle halls for any passerbyers. After a second of looking around, Dream looked back down at the king and nodded. </p>
<p>"I mean yeah! I was getting rather bored in here and I just thought you would like to come with, help take a break from royal duties, and-" Dream was cut off by George throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. When he pulled away, the king had a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I would love to." He smiled, giggling with excitement. <i>I finally would be able to leave, to see what it is like down there</i> George loved the thought of going around town with his best friend to just walk around, Hell, it sounded almost therapeutic and like honey to his ears. </p>
<p>It sounded perfect.</p>
<p>"When will we be heading out?" The two resumed their walking down the stairs.</p>
<p>"We can leave after breakfast. Though we should probably get you some more discrete clothing, I don't trust the townspeople." Dream said, resuming his formal tone as they neared where the servants and cooks would be.</p>
<p>"I don't think I have anything that is considered 'discrete'." George looked down at what he wore before looking back up. "I mean I can check but I highly doubt it."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about the clothing, you can just borrow some of my clothes. They might be slightly big on you but it's better then you going out there looking rich and easy to rob."</p>
<p>Before George could respond they were already entering the room with the dining table. He watched as Dream turned and walked for the kitchen, disappearing through the doors. He sighed and sat where he usually sat, waiting patiently for someone to walk out with his food. He admittedly was pretty hungry, but the excitement from finally being able to go out to the town after at least a year of being stuck inside was the only thing he could think of. The king perked up from hearing the kitchen doors open, watching as two servants brought out his and Dream's breakfast. The knight followed behind them closely, looking up from his shoes and at George directly. </p>
<p>George gave him a soft smile, only hoping that Dream was returning it back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had hurriedly finished his breakfast, excitement still rippling through his body. He just wanted to finish his food and leave, but Dream had obnoxiously chosen to eat at his regular pace. About five minutes had passed since King George had finished with his food, still impatiently waiting for the knight to eat his last few bites. </p>
<p>"Are you choosing to eat this slow or what?" George groaned, moving out of the way as servants whisked away his empty plate and cup. </p>
<p>"I'm eating like a normal person." Dream rolled his eyes and he ate his last bit of food, triggering George to get up quickly out of his chair and start pulling Dream's arm like a toddler. </p>
<p>"Well you are done now! Come on please, I don't want to waste anymore time." George exclaimed, nodding to the servants with a smile before continuing to tug at his friend.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, we're going." Dream pushed away George's hand to readjust his mask back over his mouth instead of resting on his forehead. He got up, stretching out his arms then walking in step beside George. The two basically jogged to the knight's quarters, which they would have just walked if George wasn't constantly nagging in Dream's ear to speed up. As they walked further through the halls almost reaching the room, George looked around at the unknown walls he barely ever sees. It's usually his room where they meet, not the other way around, and their quarters are almost on complete opposite sides of the castle. He has been in there before of course, he goes out of his way to go there yearly on Dream's birthday before he even wakes up just to surprise him with a personal present he chooses. </p>
<p>Even then, he still gets a awkward feeling since it isn't his own room that he knows well. Lost in thought, George didn't even realize Dream was poking his side or that they had stopped walking.</p>
<p>"Dude? You good?" Dream asked, head tilted slightly as he stared at his friend waiting for a response.</p>
<p>"O-oh yeah, sorry, just got lost in thought." George shrugged, motioning with his hand to just move on, a hand movement he uses too often.</p>
<p>Dream stared for a second longer before nodding, pulling a key from one of his pant pockets to open up the door. He inserted the key and turned it then removed it, tugging the door handle until it swung open with a loud creak. He stepped to the side and allowed George to enter first. George walked inside the room, taking a look around and walking over to a nearby window. As the morning went on, the condensation on all the windows were finally evaporating and he could see clearly outside. Unlike his window which gave him a clear view of the town and farms surrounding his kingdom, Dream's window instead outlooked the forest, rolling hills, and even small creeks. George found himself entranced with the view, examining all the little movements that came from the outside. He could feel Dream watching him over his shoulder, taking a break from looking outside to look over at him, noticing he removed his mask once again.</p>
<p>"Enjoying the view?" He asked with a raised brow, walking over to a decent sized wardrobe to shuffle through racks of clothes.</p>
<p>"It's pretty." George rolled his eyes, looking back outside the window to resume his watching. </p>
<p>"You have a window in your room don't you? Multiple in fact."</p>
<p>"Well yes but it only overlooks the town, this is a nice change of scenery." George muttered, about to lean in further when something hit his back. He jumped and twisted around, eyes wide.</p>
<p>"There, those are your clothes idiot. I'm going to change in the washroom, tell me when I can come back out." Dream was holding back a wheeze at George's reaction, his own clothes draped over his arm before disappearing into the side room attached to his room.</p>
<p>George groaned leaning down to pick up the bundle of clothing on the ground. He unfolded them to reveal a simple cloth shirt and pants, humming a tune to himself. He took off his mantel and laid it flat on the bed. He continued to take off his own clothes and replaced them with Dream's given clothing. While they were slightly baggy on him, the fabric was soft and comfortable. He wasn't too used to wearing clothing not from his own wardrobe, much less from Dream's wardrobe. He tucked the shirt into his pants and walked over to a mirror, looking over his outfit. He observed the various stains and small holes throughout the shirt, about to search through the wardrobe himself to find a replacement when he heard a knocking from the side room Dream went into. </p>
<p>"Come in!" He shouted, Dream entering right after given permission. George looked over his friend, seeing he wore similar ragged clothing. "So I'm going to guess you purposefully chose clothing for me with holes?"</p>
<p>Dream laughed, walking over to George. "Well duh, I'm trying to make us look not so suspicious, I even made sure we could leave through the back gates so no one sees us leave the actual castle."</p>
<p>"Why? What's wrong with just leaving through the front, you afraid I'm going to attacked?" The king spoke smugly and in a joking manor which Dream responded with a stoic expression.</p>
<p>"Yes actually, if some people get the idea that royalty is out and about without more then one body guard, that will lead to nothing good." Dream said in low tone, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a dagger off of a small table and attaching it to his belt. "Along with a back exit, I asked a friend of mine the other night to meet us over there with three horses so we don't have to walk all the way around the castle and town. He is the only one I trust in that town to not get you killed." </p>
<p>"Sounds reliable, have I met him before?" George asked, leaning down to tie his shoe laces. </p>
<p>"No you haven't, but I'm hoping to get him a job as a knight in here as long as you like him. He's a great fighter, I'm excited for you two to meet." Dream ran his hand through his hair and put his mask in a small satchel he had over his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Well if he is a friend of yours, there is a much higher possibility he will be joining us here if he wants." </p>
<p>"That is comforting, I just hope he actually wants to, I know he has friends in town he doesn't want to leave. Anyways, we should start heading for the back gates."</p>
<p>"Alright, that works." </p>
<p>The king and knight exited out of the quarter after gathering their bearings and started heading down, letting a comfortable silence wrap around them.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A few minutes had passed of just walking, Dream and George had been walking through the garden which led to the back gates and when they finally reached them, Dream had sped up and had almost a bounce in his step. He turned the corner just out of George's line of sight, only letting him hear his friend and a unknown person's laugh intertwine. George peaked around the corner, watching as Dream and his assumed friend shared a tight hug.</p>
<p>"It's so good to see you again dude, I have missed hanging out with you in town, it gets lonely there. Even if we did just talk yesterday-" The friend said, talking through a wide smile. </p>
<p>"I know, I'm really sorry about that, being a knight is a lot more time consuming then I thought. Especially when you have to watch over a king who can barely wake up in the morning." Dream smirked, looking over his shoulder and at George, who scoffed in offence.</p>
<p>"Excuse me??" George put a hand on his chest dramatically, leaning on the stone arch over the back gate. Dream wheezed, taking a step back from his friend and walked behind George, pushing him towards the person.</p>
<p>"King George, this is my friend Sapnap. Sapnap, this is the one and only King George." </p>
<p>"You can call me Nick or Sapnap, I don't really care, preferably Sapnap though." Sapnap held out his hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you finally, I have heard a lot about you."</p>
<p>"It's nice to finally meet you as well, I'm sorry for taking away your friend." George chuckled awkwardly, taking his hand and shaking it. </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, we just have to find a way to share him better." Sapnap laughed, elbowing George jokingly.</p>
<p>"Share me? What is that supposed to-" Dream started before quickly getting interrupted by George.</p>
<p>"Oh please, if you can take him away for more hours of the day that would be the best." George rolled his eyes with arms crossed.</p>
<p>"You know," Dream started, grabbing George's wrist and pulling him towards the gate again. "Maybe you don't get to go out to the town today."</p>
<p>"Wait- no!" George tried his best to push him away but failing miserably. He then shifted to just punching his friend's arm until he finally gave in and let go.</p>
<p>"Alright you two, let's start heading for the town at least before you guys start fighting like a old married couple." Sapnap turned and walked over to where two horses were tied to a fence post.</p>
<p>"I thought there were supposed to be three horses, one for each of us?" Dream brushed off Sapnap's comment and instead looked at him in confusion. </p>
<p>"I was only able to control two at once so I got stuck with just two. You and George will just have to share a horse for a moment, that isn't a problem right?" He asked, looking at the two of them who stood side by side. </p>
<p>Dream looked down at George, waiting for his comment on the situation. </p>
<p>"It is fine, probably for the best since I don't really know how to ride a horse, much less control one." George chuckled awkwardly, returning Dream's stare.</p>
<p>"Alright, only if you are sure." He walked over beside Sapnap, untying a tall brown horse with darker specks all over it's back. </p>
<p>While Dream and Sapnap took care of getting the horses ready to go, George looked around to watch the forest that was a few yards away. He looked down at his feet and locked eyes on a small patch of flowers. He carefully knelt down and picked one, examining the dull blue petals and yellowish stem. </p>
<p>"You ready to go George?" Dream asked, who had suddenly appeared over his shoulder with a horse beside him.</p>
<p>"Mhm." He hummed, standing back up but keeping his eyes locked on the flower. </p>
<p>"Nice flower." </p>
<p>"Thanks," George held it out to Dream without a second thought who returned a confused stare. "You can have it, I already picked it plus you can actually see what color it is."</p>
<p>Dream took the flower, twirling in between his fingers. "I will make sure to keep it safe." He stuck it in his shirt pocket then pulled himself on top of the back of the brown horse from before, holding his hand down to George for him to grab. </p>
<p>George grabbed it and sat himself right behind Dream, still holding on to Dream's hand without realizing. </p>
<p>"Instead of holding my hand just hold waist, can't have you falling off the horse yet." Dream took George's hand and placed it on his waist and using his newly freed hand to grab the reigns.</p>
<p>George wasn't used to being this close to someone really but he did what he was told, leaning into Dream's back as they started trotting through a trail in the forest. He listened to Dream and Sapnap converse before tuning them out and just watching the nature around him. His cheek was pressed into Dream's shoulder, using it as support. </p>
<p>It was comfortable honestly, to just have someone you trust right next to you. He never really had any friends or family that he was close to as a kid. He felt safe around Dream, he knew him well enough that even just being friends with him automatically earned most of George's trust. He was still excited to go into town after years of not being down there but uncertainty settled at the bottom of his stomach, anxiety slowly building up. Dream sounded worried to bring him out of the safety of the castle, which was understandable as he was king. But still, he didn't want to risk his life just to see a small town, and he didn't want Dream to blame himself if he got hurt.</p>
<p>His running thoughts occupied him for the ride towards the front of town, only once being sent back to reality when he noticed the horse slowing beneath him and Dream leaning over to tap George's head softly.</p>
<p>"We're here, George."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanna add that this week I'll hopefully be posting a good bit of chapters, maybe every day hopefully since I am currently on Thanksgiving break. Afterwards I'm not too sure because I am a high school student struggling to pass but I will try my best to be consistent :) hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>